Internet Hug
by epictomboy101
Summary: Roxas is feeling down, and Xion tries to cheer him up. The problem is, how do you hug someone from the other side of the world? Short little one-shot. Rated T for... /implied/ swearing?


**So... Hi. *gets things thrown at* Waahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I didn't update for a long time on my other fics! T^T I'll try my best! **

**Anyway, have a fluffy one-shot as an apology. Here, just TAKE IT. *shoves into arms***

* * *

During a break in our marathon length bout of Call of Duty, For some unknown reason, Roxas decided to get up and make himself some hot cocoa, saying that it was a little cold in New York. It _was _winter, but not yet cold enough to make someone up and leave their best friend hanging in a game for some hot beverage. That left me here, sitting in a practically empty room, staring at his vacant chair on the computer screen. After a few minutes ticked by, I began to feel restless, and bored. Just how long did it take to make coco anyway? Was he grinding the cacao beans by hand?!

I was tempted to just start the next round without him, but decided against it for friendship's sake. So I just sat, staring at a wall, thinking about random stuff. Some point in my train of thought, my mind wandered off to when we met. We were both five that year. I remember going to a park somewhere in Tokyo, where I fell off the swing set and crashed into Roxas. Of course, being the crybaby he was back then, said blond started sobbing. But hey, at least I got a cushion (kind of) to land on, and a friend. I smiled faintly at the memory. But when were in seventh grade, he had to move away to America because his dad had gotten some sort of big job there.

The sound of a chair being pulled back jolted me from dreamland minutes later. I smiled and leaned forward in my seat. "About time! What took you so long?"

Roxas laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Xion. The infernal machine wasn't working properly.''He replied, returning my smile.

''You mean, the microwave." I chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. Let's just get started, hm?'' He bent down, retrieving his headphones from under the table. ''Dang it, I have to re-plug in the cord!"

Maybe it was the fact that his laughter seemed off, or that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Either way, I could tell something was wrong.

"Roxas? You…okay?" I asked cautiously.

He snapped back up immediately, blue eyes meeting mine for a split second. "Yeah…w-why would you think o-otherwise?'' He stammered. I noticed he had a white-knuckle grip on his sliver headphones. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and tear streaks ran down his pale face.

Tear streaks? That didn't look good.

"Seriously, don't lie. I know something's up." I pressured. "Tell me. It's what friends are for, right?"

Roxas shook his head, putting on yet another fake smile. "I told you, nothing's wrong. Let's just start!"

I sighed. "Then would you care to explain why your eyes are red?"

His smile dropped again. "Red?"

I nodded. "Yes, red. Obviously you've been crying." I said pointedly. He lowered his eyes. A few seconds ticked by in silence. Neither of us could find the words to say. Then, he looked up at me and sighed.

"Fine, you got me." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He plopped back down in the chair and sighed. "Thing is, my parents have been fighting for a long time now, and it's getting to me. It's not exactly fun, climbing into bed at night and hearing two adults shouting at the top of their lungs." His voice was starting to crack.

I shook my head. "Roxas, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped!"

He just sighed again. "I didn't want to involve you, and it's not like you can really do anything anyway." As he spoke, tears were starting to well up in his eyes again. He swiped at them, cringing. "I'm sorry. I-I promised myself I wouldn't break down like this, especially in front of you." He sniffed.

A thought suddenly came to me. "Do you want a hug?'' I asked. Despite his emotional turmoil, he still managed to snort before offering me an uneasy smile.

"What, you want me to hug the monitor while you hug the webcam?"

"Nope. But I know a way. Will you follow me?'' I asked.

He just shrugged.

I took a deep breath and hugged my sides, closing my eyes. "Are you doing this with me? 'Cause if you're not, then I feel pretty damn stupid.'' I warned him, but soon I received quiet laughter as a response.

"Relax, I am."

"Alright. Close your eyes and squeeze on the count of three. One, two, three." I said, squeezing hard. He must've did the same, for I heard a relieved sigh from his end.

We both stayed this way for some time.

"Okay, I think that's enough." I said finally, breaking the silence. I opened my eyes, letting my arms fall to my sides. Staring back at me on the Skype screen was a very content blond."

"Thanks, Xion. Believe it or not, that worked really well. I feel much better now," he said, giving me one of his trademark, lopsided grins.

I smiled back. "Anytime. Just call if you want another."

"Wanna start now?"

"Sure!"

* * *

I cursed as my kill was stolen by some guy on my team. That was the third time in this round.

"Hey, hey, language!" I heard Roxas say through Skype.

I smiled a little. "'Language' yourself, Rox. You probably curse more than me." As I said this, his character was killed from behind and of course, he cursed. I laughed. "See?"

"Shut up!" He scoffed.

The round ended after few minutes. I yawned, taking off my black headphones and setting them on the corner of my desk. Stretching, I glanced up at the clock. Eleven thirty. "Say Rox, how 'bout we call it a day, huh? It's getting pretty late on my side of the world." I said sleepily.

"Sure…" He trailed off.

"Okay. See you… Next month?" I said, closing the end game results window.

"Yeah." His voice was quiet, and the mood fell somber.

"I wish Japan and America weren't so far apart…" I got up, and plopped down on my bed, closing my eyes.

Roxas said nothing.

I sat up, raising an eyebrow questionably at the webcam. What I had just said definitely warranted some kind of response. Even if it was just an "Mmhm."

"Xion?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming to Japan."

_~End_

* * *

**Likey? I guess I just wanted to do fluff for some reason… -_- (Being stuck on a plane for twelve hours can do wonders to writers block. XD)**


End file.
